Without Knowing It
by harley-kenickie
Summary: Caroline and Stefan are in the outs. What makes their non-existent friendship turn into more? Time and understanding. (Post 6x07) (Steroline) (Ft. Elena and talk of Damon/Alaric) (One-shot)


He stood. He sat. He contemplated.

That's all Stefan did for three days. Three days until his brother gave him a warm call and a subtle suggestion; Damon's version of advise. He'd said to go do what he'd never done before. Be spontanious, "Hell, brother, put my almost entirely sarcastic personality on for a change. Take my completely reckless behavior, and crank it up a notch or two." Stefan had noticed a shift in the older Salvatore's behavior and wondered where the teddy bear in his back seat came from. Stefan had eventually agreed with him. He now stood. He watched the blue vintage drive off with his new-found Yoda.

Stefan stood in front of Caroline Forbes' dorm room, praying Elena was somewhere other than there.

"You can stop stalking, you know," Her vivacious voice bounced down from the window and slapped him in the face.

He had to do this, "Is Elena home?"

"What does my answer have to be for you to go away?" He could see her blonde waves bouncing, even from that distance.

"If she's not here, this will be easier. If she is, it won't. Either way, I'm not going anywhere. Caroline-" He stepped closer to the window, his head arching back almost painfully.

She cut him off, "What do you want? To put another friend of mine on the hunters most wanted list? Or maybe indirectly put my family in harms way?"

"What if I want to talk about what's between us?" Stefan's eyebrows went together, in a hoping manner.

Her's went up, "Besides hatred, loathing, any other nasty emotion? I don't see anything here."

"There was something once. Don't deny it, Caroline. We've already identified this and I've been thinking _so_ much about it. We have to talk. So come down here or let me up," His posture was determined and he almost felt like Damon. Almost.

Caroline huffed and semi rolled her eyes, "Why? So you can graciously tell me that it was a foolish thing to feel? Trust me, I know it was."

"So I can tell you how I feel. Right now. Not a few months ago; not a few years ago. Because way back then you were my burden, then my friend and eventually my best friend. But I don't want any of that right now. I don't think I'll ever be able to handle _just_ that anymore," Stefan slowly made his way to the door.

"Stay there," She pulled back and within moments, she had hopped down and now stood in the grass as well.

He came closer, "Caroline-"

"I cannot believe you, Stefan. I just- cannot."

"Why do you do that? Put a pause before my name like I understand every thought racing through your mind."

Her eyes widened a bit and she didn't look at him, "It's just habit. It- I don't know."

"And I don't know why I couldn't get my shit together months ago, Caroline. But I think I'm getting a hang on it now," Stefan got impossibly closer.

She held her ground, staring back with more will than he'd seen in a long time, "Hang on what? Your non-existent feelings?"

"To tell you that I _do_ have those feelings, Caroline. You couldn't have just gotten those emotions all on your own. I had to of been doing something to stir them. I think I was subconsciously showing them without even knowing it," Stefan gently brushed the back of his knuckled against her cheek.

Caroline held her breath and he noticed.

"I don't know how long it's been. How long I ignored it. But-" Stefan started.

She cut him off with a small peck to his surprisingly soft lips.

The moment was short but it drained his words.

"Finally," Caroline smirked, that one she rarely used.

Stefan laced his hands around her waist and chuckled, "Finally."

"Finally," Both of their head jerked back toward the window. Elena leaned outside, a knowing smile plastered on her sleep-deprived features.

Stefan was the one to roll his eyes, "Go back to bed."

"Oh I will... After I tell everyone I know about this very new and very late development," She closed the window and within moments the light shut off.

Caroline nervously watched him, "Want to go somewhere?"

"Where would that be?" His curiosity showing.

"Oh, I don't know," She pulled away from him and started walking towards her car. The usual strut and banter coming easily back to her, "Bowling? Out to eat? A movie? We could go for a walk? Even just sit in the park, if you want."

"What if I say all of the above?" He followed with a playful kick in his step.

Caroline swung around almost haphazardly and leaned against her door, "Then I guess we better get started."

"I guess we better."

Before he walked around to his side, he planted a longer, mind-bending kiss on her lips. Just for effect.

They would indeed do all of the above options. They would repeat that night several times in their long relationship. Elena would fangirl on the sidelines and try her hardest to not ask Caroline about the personal aspects of their relationship. She tried. Stefan would get a very stern talk from Alaric, making sure the vampire wouldn't hurt Caroline. Stefan also got a, "That was nothing like me. What the hell? How did it even work?" from Damon. He would complain about Stefan's lack of spontaneous actions but Caroline would reassure the younger Salvatore that he was doing fine. Stefan already was a better boyfriend and a better influence on her life than any of the men she'd been with before, _including Damon_, she oh-so-casually stated. Stefan would smile and kiss her briefly before offering to go for brunch. They would. They would spend a good amount of eternity together. Their friends came and they left; Steroline hardly parted.


End file.
